Cherry
Cherry is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 6. Upon entering the game, Cherry recognized a few people but was especially excited to see Noela. They instantly reconnected and promised loyalty to each other, it was no surprise they ended up being paired. Both of their strategies were similar, throw every competition possible and make everyone feel like they are on their side. Their strategy was working for them as a lot of people had placed their trust in them and they had formed quite a few alliances. They had the big bad bodcaps bitches with Abdi and Rhi as well as jury duty with Zach and Michael, just to name a few. It seemed that they were in a great spot, however, it became evident to the other houseguests that they were throwing competitions and that they were in good with everyone. When Isaac won HOH he decided to put an end to this as he felt they were not as loyal to their dinc alliance as he initially thought. Not only did Isaac nominate them, but he won the POV and secured his nominations making him and Noela the final nominees. Cherry did what he could to stay in the game which involved throwing Noela under the bus and blaming her for trying to align with everyone in the house. Luckily for Cherry, the houseguests believed him and Noela was evicted. During the double eviction, Cherry fell asleep as he will ill and unluckily, was nominated. Thanks to Gabe he won the POV and used it to save Cherry from the block. Cherry knew he needed to branch out and start making strong moves in the game which he tried to do once he won HOH. He nominated Isaac as the target with Trent as the pawn. Isaac had nommed him first and knew that he had a lot of connections in the house. Unfortunately for Cherry, he didn’t realize how strong those connections were and he was blindsided when Isaac ended up staying and Trent was the one evicted. Unfortunately for Cherry, he was also going through a tough time in his real life and thought it would be the best for him if he were to leave the game. Thus, Cherry was the next houseguest to leave the big brother house, except he was not a jury member. Biography Name: Cherry, the artist formerly known as Ollie. Like Prince but less sex appeal Age: 17 (and a half so I'm basically 18 ubfwibgjhwbjkabjk) Hometown: Norfolk, England Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Fan Favorite Houseguest: Jordan Lloyd, robbed of being the 2 time winner BB deserved Favorite BB Season: 12 (Probably like everyone else) Three Words That Describe You: Pathological, Liar and Beautiful Game Strategy: It's probably kinda tired of me to say since I do say it in every ORG but I like to use my natural stupidity to my advantage lmao. I'm genuinely not very knowledgeable on like common sense so my hope is that I can use that to my advantage. The money move I usually go for is using it to help myself seem more unassuming and non-threatening. Coming into the season I'm actually a little nervous about being in another timezone because I know how active the game will be so I'm hoping night one I can click with someone to not make a permanent deal with but to at least help me out in those first crucial couple of days Fun Fact: I was Ed Sheeran's personal assistant for a day, I have cut my head open 8 times, I am one of my county's leading historian on Norwich Castle which is not necessarily a fact that I'm proud of but it's an accolade I possess Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 6 Houseguests Category:LGBT Contestants